Praise you
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 7 of KinkTober! Prompt - Praise!


Suga licked his lips as he approached Daichi. As usual, they were the last ones left- and fortunately for them, meant no one else in the locker room. Everything was steamed up from the previous players taking showers, and he heard the sounds of one single stall with its water running.

The top of Daichi's head was all he could make out as he stripped his top off, then kicked his shoes, tugged at his socks- finally he tore off his shorts and underwear right before he got to Diachi's stall.

"Hello, Mr. Captain," Suga said, winking as Daichi turned to face him. A smile forming on Daichi's face as his body turned- wet from the shower and suds gracing his shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

A small chuckle and Daichi was pulling him by the wrist into his stall- the water spraying down on them both. "Please," Daichi said, his hand finding the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. A gentle glide of their lips, and Suga was smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he whispered, capturing his mouth again, moving their lips as one, opening wide so their tongues could join. The warm spray of water continuing to fall on them, the steam and scent of soap surrounding.

"You did good today," Suga breathed, pressing his body tight to Daichi's. He liked the easy fit they had together- two pieces of a puzzle coming together.

"I missed a receive and fucked an attack," Daichi growled, biting his bottom lip gently.

"We all miss here and there, it is expected. I mean with the team. You do so well with them," Suga said, hands skimming Daichi's wet back, cupping his rear. Pressing their hips tightly together, their cocks steadily swelling, he stared into Daichi's eyes. "Shall I reward you?"

A raise of his eyebrow and Daichi chuckled a bit. "What is with the simple sound of your voice… turns me on?"

Rolling his hips against Daichi's, Suga smiled at him. "I know."

"Minx."

Tipping his head back, Suga laughed even harder. He loved to get Daichi going, seeing this side of him that was reserved only for the small moments. The playful, carefree side of their Captain.

Kissing his chin, Suga licked at his jaw then down his neck. "Does the Captain want me to reward him?"

A small hum and Daichi was pushing Suga down by his shoulders. "Is this what you were planning?"

Smirking up, Suga nodded, rubbing his cheek along Daichi's cock. "If that is what our amazing Captain wants." Rolling his eyes, Daichi felt a tightness in his gut- one put there by simple words from Suga.

Wrapping his fingers around Daichi's cock, Suga smiled up at him as his hand slowly stroked.

"Oh but Captain!" Suga said, a teasing smirk on his face. "I bet you do this with all your teammates!"

Daichi groaned, shaking his head. "You are so ridiculous at times."

"Yet you are so wonderful," Suga said- taking note each time he compliments Daichi, his cock pulsed into his palm. "I'm thinking our Captain likes to hear that."

"Who wouldn't?" Daichi breathed. "Especially from you."

A hum and Suga was licking at the head of his cock. "I'm thinking you _really_ like it." Stroking Daichi's cock, his other hand massaging his balls. "I could just keep doing this… telling you how wonderful you are… and seeing how hard you get off."

"Koushi…" Daichi warned.

"Hrm?" Suga teased. "Or I could tell you how wonderful and big your cock is."

He knew he had him there. Daichi moaned softly at the words he was saying, _and_ the way his hands were working him. Keeping his eyes upward, Suga stuck his tongue lewdly from his mouth, licking him from root to tip- making a show of his tongue working the head of his cock.

"And you taste just as perfect," Suga hummed.

"Hah! Koushi…" Daichi breathed, hands in Suga's hair, eyes blown out with lust and thankful he was pressed against the back tile wall for the way his knees already shook.

"You are doing so good, Captain," Suga purred, rubbing his cheek over Daichi's cock again. "So good…"

The more he spoke, the more Daichi's pulsed and got even tighter in his hand. He knew if he kept this up, Daichi would lose it any moment.

"Even watching you… I bet you are ready to cum, aren't you?" Suga asked. "And yet you are still trying your best to not."

Gasp and moans from Daichi when Suga stroked him more, licking the dampness beading on the head of his cock.

"You make me hard just by looking at you," Suga said.

"Koushi…" Daichi moaned.

"Yes, baby. How do you want to come? My face? Mouth? Body?" Suga asked.

"Fuck!" Daichi cried out, a fist flying to his mouth, biting down.

"Tell me, Mr. Captain," Suga said.

"Fa- face," Daichi breathed.

"Oh you know I love it when you get dirty," Suga said with a smirk and tightened his grip on Daichi's cock. He stroked him harder, faster, flicking his tongue over the head of Daichi's cock more. "You are doing so good…"

"Hah!" Daichi cried out, his abdominals tensing up, his hips shaking.

Stroking him faster, Suga closed his eyes, opening his mouth and waited. He could feel the way Daichi's cock pulsed, the warm splash on his face, over his forehead, his cheeks- in his mouth. Daichi was shaking, moaning- though Suga continued to stroke him through it all.

"You always do so well," Suga said, looking up at the half lidded stare from Daichi. He already knew how he looked- Daichi loved to mess his face up with his cum. Leaning back, he let the spray of water wash his face off, his hand moving down his body.

"Now, watch me, Mr. Captain," Suga said, smiling as he took his own cock in hand.


End file.
